realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Harmonian Families
This will serve as a list of Harmonian (And Symphonian) noble houses. d'Harmonia The royal family of Harmonia, officially formed by Preludero when he formed Harmonia, it is also the bloodline of the chiefs of the Song Clan. As such, the family of d'Harmonia has highly potent Musica Magica at their disposal. The official crest of the royal family is the gold Harmonia eight note with a crown over it and ivy around the sides, on a green field. Known family members: King Preludero d'Harmonia (deceased) King Sonata d'Harmonia (deceased) King Arpeggio d'Harmonia (deceased) Prince Grandioso d'Harmonia (deceased) Princess Vivacia Virtuoso (deceased) Prince Preludero d'Harmonia (deceased) King Crescendo d'Harmonia (deceased) King Portamento d'Harmonia (deceased) King Falsetto d'Harmonia (deceased) King Elegy d'Harmonia (deceased) Prince Sonata d'Harmonia (deceased) Princess Aria d'Harmonia Prince/King Bolero d'Harmonia Prince Samba ibn-Abir d'Harmonia (twice killed, alive once more) Princess Requima d'Harmonia le'Harmonia The le'Harmonia family is an off-shoot of the main family, founded by Elegy le'Harmonia, Preludero's bastard son. They have ruled the city of Mozheim, and the surrounding land in Treboria, since before Mozheim was inducted into Harmonia. The le'Harmonia house symbol is the same as that of the true royal family, with silver substituted for gold and the eight note upside-down. Known family members: Elegy le'Harmonia (formerly d'Harmonia) (deceased) Organetto le'Harmonia (deceased) Legato le'Harmonia (deceased) Dirge le'Harmonia (deceased) Nocturne le'Harmonia Xylophene (mother of Elegy) Rhythmis The wealthy Rhythmis family was one of the first and greatest families of Harmonia when it was created. When Preludero took the city of Beathaven, he gave it to the Rhythmis family as thanks. Through political marriages the Rhythmis have also increased their family's aptitude for Musica Magica by interbreeding with members of more magically skilled families. Their family crest is a drum. Known family members: Adagio Rhythmis (deceased) Allegro Rhythmis (deceased) Sarvel Rhythmis Sir Piper Rhythmis, The Dragon Knight Clavier Rhythmis Polka Rhythmis Virtuoso The Virtuosos are the rulers of Fretburg and profess to be the Dukes of Xenon. Their family symbol shows a golden trumpet on a red field. Known family members: Alain Virtuoso (deceased) Algar Virtuoso Sir Gilbert Virtuoso, The Rust Knight Madrigal Virtuoso Marimba Virtuoso Clef The Clef family is a somewhat paradoxical noble house of servants. Since the early days of Harmonia they have faithfully served as advisors and handmaidens to the royal family. Their symbol is a black treble clef on orange. Known family members: Princess Treble d'Harmonia Sharp Clef Flat Clef Sir Vaelyn Clef, The Knight of Dawn Sitaro The Sitaros are a warrior family that has turned out great knights for generations. A branch some-what recently came into power in Kasland, ruling Drakon Hall and the surrounding area. The sigil of House Sitaro is a pair of sitars diagonal, with the heads pointint toward eachother. Known family members: Sir Kaden Sitaro, The Silver Shield Toccata Sitaro Daniella Sitaro Goldenhorn The Goldenhorn family is named for the great Goldenhorn that the lord of their house carries. They have long served as commanding warriors in Harmonia since the time of the Song Clan. Their symbol is a golden horn on a maroon field. Known family members: Sir Eblen Goldenhorn (deceased) Sir Dean Goldenhorn Oratorio The Oratorio family is one of the most religious of all the Harmonian families. Throughout history they have often turned out angel worshipping priests and paladins for the kingdom. It is also said that in the time of the Song Clan they served as shamans. Known family members: Sir Milit Oratorio Cornetto Oratorio Galliard While they could be a great house, the Galliard family has had their history marred by greed and a lust for power. The previous lord of the family, Galen Galliard, exemplified this when he tried to gut the region of Demon's Fall for resources he could sell. After he lost his head to the returned Sir Dameron Gortr, his brother, Octavio, became the new Lord Galliard, although he is currently teaching Musica Magica in Lauste. Known family members: Galen Galliard (deceased) Octavio Galliard Carillon The Carillons are a lesser family that had almost no land holdings until Harmonia conquered Kasland. After that, they were installed as the Archdukes over the new lands that were taken. The Carillon house coat of arms is a silver trio of bells on a green field. They own a one-handed mace, two-handed mace, and flail, all magical, known as the Three Bells of Carillon. Known family members: Grazioso Carillon (deceased) Grandioso Carillon Scherzo Carillon Pieter Carillon Musette Carillon Staccato The Staccatos are a family with a natural talent for Musica Magica. The Staccato family's house sigil is a white violin diagonally on a purple field. Known family members: Crescendo Staccato (deceased) Ossia Rhythmis Arol Staccato, The Black Fiddler Scherza Staccato Teno The Teno is another family that has long acted as servants to the royal family. Roughly half of the family was wiped out during the fall of Harmonia. Known family members: Capriccio Teno Preludo Teno (deceased) Legato Teno (deceased) Harpsicora Teno Miles Teno Lugar Teno (deceased) Pobelo Teno Minuet The Minuets of Astara have long been close to the royal family, ruling a small portion of the land near the capital of Melodica. After Harmonia's fall, Prince Bolero began growing his power base to create a new kingdom with a political marriage to Symphonis Minuet. The sigil of House Minuet is a quartet of black quarter notes, arranged in a diamond on a green field. Known family members: Tarvin Minuet Symphonis d'Harmonia Repente The Repente family of Astara was forced to flee the region, eventually re-settling in Mozheim. Known family members: Requinto Repente Sonette Repente Nonette Repente Forte The Fortes are in charge of the colony of Musica, in Gama Nueve. With Harmonia's fall they have been cut off from the mainland. Known family members: Adagio Forte Timpani Forte Bloch The Bloch knights served the Forte family before and after they were made the keepers of the Musica colony of Gama Nueve. Known family members: Sir Hambo Bloch Glocken The Glocken family have long been vassals of the Carillon family. The family is divided into two branches: the Glockens of Astara and the Glockens of Kasland. Their house symbol is a gray cow bell on a purple field. Known family members: Clavier Glocken (deceased) Lyrica Glocken Fermata Virtuoso Sir Piper Glocken Lucrecia Terudor Sir Marcato Glocken Glockenspear A sub-branch of the Glocken family. Their symbol is the Glocken bell with a spear behind it, both black on a gray field. Known family members: Tango Glockenspear Vino Glockenspear Fugue The Fugues are vassals of the Carillons in Kasland. Known family members: Tenuto Fugue Clarinetta Sitaro Archicembalo The Archicembalo family is noted for inventing the music box. Known family members: Opherion Archicembalo Elyzabetha Archicembalo Handbell The handbell family is a minor knightly house in service to the Carillons. The family sign is a handbell, brass with a brown handle, on a field of red. Known family members: Sir Stelio Handbell Harper The Harpers of Arpa are retainers to the Rhythmis family. Their family crest shows a yellow harp on a blue field. Known family members: Allegro Harper Pensato Harper Sir Cleon Harper Tritone The Tritone faimly is another vassal family to Rhythmis. Their house sigil consists of a trio of black sharps on blue. Known family members: Maxima Rototom Sir Primo Tritone Minim The Minims serve the Harper family, and therefore Rhythmis. Known family members: Timon Minim Grazioso Minim Liscio Minim Rototom The Rototom family serves the house of Rhytmis. Known family members: Gatam Rototom Celesta Rototom Tremolo The Tremolos were a minor noble family, thought to have been wiped out during the fall of Harmonia. Known family members: Dirge Tremolo (deceased) Nonette Tremolo (deceased) Cadence Tremolo (missing, assumed dead) Longa Longa is a vassal family of the Virtuoso family. The house sign of the Longa family is a blue long horn on a maroon field. Known family members: Sonette Virtuoso (deceased) Silencio Longa Croche The Croche are a knightly family serving the Virtuosos. They have a small fort called Corxera. The sigil of house Croche is an eight note shaped to look like an axe on a checkered red and gold field. Known family members: Sousta Raganella Sir Aulos Croche Mordent The Mordents are vassals to the le'Harmonia family, but after the fall of Harmonia only part of the family has stayed with Lord Nocturne. Their family sigil is a black mordent (~) on red. Known family members: Piffero Mordent Sir Organetto Mordent Daina Mordent (missing, thought dead) Saltarello The Saltarellos are a house in service to le'Harmonia. Known family members: Tarantella Allegretto (deceased) Pitch Saltarello Ironhorn The Ironhorns are a small family loyal to le'Harmonia. They splintered many generations ago from the Goldenhorns. Known family members: Caesura Saltarello Sir Ballos Ironhorn Allegretto A minor house of Treboria who served the Saltarello family. After the fall of Harmonia, they were mostly wiped out. Known family members: Sir Leto Allegretto (deceased) Lafina Allegretto (deceased) Monferrina A noble house displaced by the fall of Harmonia. Known family members: Pensato Monferrina (deceased) Cymbelle Monferrina Gusli The Gusli family are loyal vassals of the Carillons, present in both Kasland and Halas. Known family members: Sir Rugovo Gusli Piva Crotal Sir Arpeggio Gusli Chimene The Chimene family serves the Fugue family, who in turn serve the Carillons. Their family coat of arms shows a set of wind chimes on a dark green field. Known family members: Sir Largo Chimene Crotal Yet another vassal to the Carillon family, the Crotals were given the Gander family's land when Kasland was conquered. The Crotal coat of arms is a trio of small cymbals on gray. Known family members: Surdo Crotal Forza The Forzas are yet another family pledged in service to the Carillon family, given the lands of the Wadham family. Known family members: Sir Radu Forza Babendil The Babendils are knightly vassals of the Carillons. Their family sigil is a bronze gong on a checkered green and white field. Known family members: Sir Piccolo Babendil Bourdon Bourdons are another vassal family of the Carillons. Their family sigil is a spear crossing a long flute, on a green and blue field. Known family members: Ghanta Bourdon Batente The Batentes of Xenon were minor vassals of the Virtuosos who lost their home in the chaos of Harmonia's fall. Their family coat of arms shows a guitar on maroon. Known family members: Chitarra Batente Raganella The Raganellas of Astara were, like many other noble families, driven from their homes when Harmonia fell. Some of them escaped, however, to live with Vivacia, a daughter of the family who had married in to the Adelfas of Marissa. Known family members: Rugovo Raganella (deceased) Lafina Raganella Vivacia del Adelfa Bravo Raganella Hearthsinger The Hearthsinger family is quite poor, and most of them do not have a home, making their living as travelling minstrels and bards. Known members: Nestor Hearthsinger Bella Hearthsinger Rondo Hearthsinger (deceased) Rococo Hearthsinger Category:Noble Families Category:Harmonia Category:Symphonia